


life is but a dream

by CertifiedKiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Author Doesn't Know How to Use Tags, Gen, Help, Implied/Referenced Character Death, they're in the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedKiwi/pseuds/CertifiedKiwi
Summary: Ruby is tired and contemplates her life while time stops. also yes i know she doesn't have the lamp anymore shhhh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	life is but a dream

"I will not allow you to use me without a question again."

Ruby remembers. And yet here she is, having done it again.  
"I don't have one."

A pause. 

"Sorry."

jinn looks at her, golden chains rustling softly. A small smile appears. “I guess we're here until you think of one.”

Ruby blinks wearily at her, silver eyes turned a dull grey from months, maybe years, of sleep deprivation. “And... time won't pass? While I'm thinking?”

Jinn nods.

She contemplates taking a nap. Time isn't passing, she thinks to herself. They won't miss me. I'll be back before they know I'm gone. Her eyes start to close, and the horde of feilong beneath her fades to white. She hears a faint shimmering sound.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" 

Ruby (reluctantly) pushes her eyes back open to look at Jinn. "Yes? Probably? I don't know?"

The genie sighs. "You've been through a lot." Ruby tilts her head, not sure where this is going. "I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

Jinn stares down, expression unreadable. "Has it been worth it?"

Ruby thinks. She thinks about Summer and growing up without her, about Yang, about the long nights in the basement working on Crescent Rose, about her too-short time at Beacon. She thinks about Pyrrha, about Cinder and Salem. The long walk to Mistral, their time in Atlas. The moment everything went wrong.

About food fights, the Vytal Festival, train rides, victory parties, staring down the barrel of a loaded cannon. And even though she knew what her answer would be all along, she pauses for a second more.

"Yeah. It has."

Jinn nods. Smiles. "I knew." She hesitates, just a second. Ruby interrupts her before she can finish her thought.

"Will they go on without me?"

Jinn looks at her, this girl who has been forced to shoulder the world. Not even an adult. She should have so much ahead of her, and yet...

"You know the answer to that." It's all she can say without revealing too much. The answer seems to satisfy Ruby, who draws her cape around her and closes her eyes, sleeping at last.


End file.
